Ben 10: Wrath of Ricoronis (2014 video game)
Ben Tennyson realized from Alien Force and Ultimate Alien that it was Vilgax's son Ricoronis who posed as Vilgax to get revenge on Ben for defeating his Father! Ben also realizes Gwen from Alien Force, and Ultimate Alien is actually an Alien Robot, and worse the one behind all the events! Now Ben must use the true aliens before Ricoronis takes his Revenge on Bellewood! Characters! *Ben Tennyson (Cam Clarke) Non-playables *Real Gwen Tennyson (Kari Wahlgren) - looks more like the Original series, and the Future Gwen!, and still has Blue magic energy! *Max Tennyson (Paul Eiding) - The words of advice, and shocked to learn the Robot Gwen Truth! *Azmuth (Jeff Bennett) - Paradox's replacement as the Time Walker, and helps Ben to certain areas! *Rook Blonko (Bumper Robinson) - He is Kevin's replacement, and he is now the tech expert! *Eunice (Molly Quinn) - She is the one who helps Ben seek out real Aliens! Bosses *Lord Ricoronis Vilgaxia (James Remar) - the main antagonist, plans to turn Earth into a new Vilgaxia, after his empire fell apart, and needs Eunice as his power to bring water to help live long enough, still has the powers of Diagon (Super Strength, Super Durability, Flight, Mind Control, Ressurection, Fire Breath, Power Bestowal, Laser Beams, Weather Control, Shapeshifting, Regeneration, Transforming and Teleportation) and the Flame Keeper's Circle under his domain, serves as the boss in Washington D.C. the final level **Conduit Edwards (John DiMaggio) - serves under Ricoronis' orders, after he is revived by him *Aggregor (John DiMaggio) - boss in Azerbaijan, the first level **Kill Joy (Ogie Banks) - mini-boss in Azerbaijan *Albedo (Yuri Lowenthal) - boss in Guatemala, the second level **Sunny (Ashley Johnson) - mini-boss in Guatemala *Khyber (David Kaye) - boss in Morocco, the third level **Dr. Animo (Dwight Schultz) - mini-boss in Morocco *Zombozo (Tom Kenny) - boss in Pakistan, the fourth level **Psyphon (Daran Norris) - mini-boss in Paistan *Kevin Levin (Greg Cipes) - boss in Togo, the fifth level **Argit (Alexander Polinsky) - mini-boss in Togo *Overlord (Christopher MacDonald) - boss in Colombia, the sixth level **Clancy (Nicholas Guest) - mini-boss in Colombia *Dr. Joseph Chadwick (Tim Curry) - boss in Germany, the seventh level **Darkstar (Will Wheaton) - mini-boss in Germany *Fungus (James Hong) - boss in India, the eighth level **Ssserpent (Dee Bradley Baker) - mini-boss in India *Vulkanus (John DiMaggio) - boss in Portugal, the ninth level **Scrap Metal (James Arnold Taylor) - mini-boss in Portugal *Vilgax (Steven Blum) - boss in South Africa, the tenth level **Sevenseven (Dee Bradley Baker) - mini-boss in South Africa *Charmcaster (Kari Wahlgren) - boss in China, the eleventh level **Hex (Khary Payton) - mini-boss in China *Van Kleiss (Troy Baker) - boss in France, the twelvth level **Biowulf (Troy Baker) - mini-boss in France *King Viktor (Michael Dorn) - boss in Russia, the thirtenth level **Zy'Skar (Steven Blum) - mini-boss in Russia *Robot Gwen (Ashley Johnson) - boss in United Kingdom, the fourtenth level **Eon (Jonathan Adams) - mini-boss in United Kingdom Enemies *Estorica *Squid Monsters *Lucubra Playable Aliens ??? Plot Ben Tennyson is now working alone, after discovering the Robot Gwen was behind everything, and that Kevin made him look stupid, and that he was responsible for helping Paradox alterate the worlds, and that Max was using him to get the Plumbers in business, he now works solo, he never texted or called back Julie, he never hung around with Rook, he just goes out helping other people and saving worlds from damage. He is seen having soup with Julie, he says, "cold", Julie says, "it's capacho, it's suppose to be cold", Ben says, "Not that", Julie sighs, "What is it?", Ben says, "I'm trying to prevent dangers from happening", Julie, "And still you're shutting me out!?", Ben, "Julie, that's not the point-, (grunts), hang on", Ben realizes a call was from Max, "Hello, Ben, I know you're still upset with the lies around you, and what we told you, but the President of the United States wants to meet you", Ben, "I'll be reluctant", Ben hangs up and leaves, "I gotta go", Julie, "What? You can't just-(grunts) Jerk", Ben shuts the door. Ben visits Max's plumbing, and meets Max and the President. Ben, "What do you want, Max?", Max, "It's good to see you, Ben, the President wants to meet you", Ben, "Mr. President", Ben shakes hands with the President, "Son, I need your help, Earth is being attacked, by Vilgax, he's bringing about an army of Squid Monsters, and mysterious figures", Ben, "I heard of Vilgax, I went a few rounds with him", President, "And you're the only hope left, stop Vilgax, and we'll leave you alone, good luck, Ben", Ben, "Like I said, I'll be reluctant", Max sighs in sadness, Ben meets up with Rook, "Rook will be your tech expert, he'll help you with any others, such as Navigation, Communications, Robotics and even Predictions", "Good luck, Ben, you might figure out what it is", Eunice appears, "Eu-Eunice (blushing), I-how's it going?", "Pretty fine, Ben, I'm going to help you seek out real aliens", "Y-y-you are?", "Of course", "EUNICE!", Eunice rolls her eyes and sees Azmuth, "I know", Ben, "You really gotta stop being hard on Eunice, Azmuth", Azmuth, "You don't tell me what to do, Tennyson, I tell you what to do, I will being taking to certain areas, your first stop: Azerbaijan, there is something dangerous down there, good luck", Azmuth teleports Ben to Azerbaijan. First Level: Azerbaijan: *Bosses: Aggregor *Mini-Boss: Kill Joy *Enemies: Squid Monsters, Aggregor drones Ben arrives at Azerbaijan, Second Level: Guatemala: *Bosses: Albedo *Mini-Boss: Sunny *Enemies: Squid Monsters Ben arrives at Guatemala, Third Level: Morocco: *Bosses: Khyber *Mini-Boss: Dr. Animo *Enemies: Panucians, Mutant Monsters Ben arrives at Morocco, Fourth Level: Pakistan: *Bosses: Zombozo *Mini-Boss: Psyphon *Enemies: Circus Freaks, R.E.D.s Ben arrives at Pakistan, Fifth Level: Togo: *Bosses: Ultimate Kevin *Mini-Boss: Argit *Enemies: Squid Monsters Ben arrives at Togo, Sixth Level: Colombia: *Bosses: Overlord *Mini-Boss: Clancy *Enemies: Squid Monsters, Bugs Ben arrives at Colombia, Seventh Level: Germany: *Bosses: Forever King Joseph Chadwick *Mini-Boss: Darkstar *Enemies: Squid Monsters, Forever Knights Ben arrives at Germany, Eighth Level: India: *Bosses: Fungus *Mini-Boss: Ssserpent *Enemies: Squid Monsters, Ssserpent Goons, Samurais Ben arrives at India, Ninth Level: Portugal: *Bosses: Vulkanus *Mini-Boss: Scrap Metal *Enemies: Squid Monsters, Pick-Axe Aliens Ben arrives at Portugal, Tenth Level: South Africa: *Bosses: Vilgax *Mini-Boss: Sevenseven *Enemies: Squid Monsters, Vilgax goons Ben arrives at South Africa, though he wonders what Kevin told him about Vilgax, is it the Robot Gwen? Or is it a clone of Vilgax? Only one way to find out, Eleventh Level: China: *Bosses: Charmcaster *Mini-Boss: Hex *Enemies: Squid Monsters, Rock Monsters Ben arrives at China, Twelvth Level: France: *Bosses: Van Kleiss *Mini-Boss: Biowulf *Enemies: Squid Monsters, EVOs Ben arrives at France, Thirtenth Level: Russia: *Bosses: King Viktor *Mini-Boss: Zs'Skayr *Enemies: Squid Monsters, Transylian monsters Ben arrives at Russia, Fourtenth Level: United Kingdom: *Bosses: Robot Gwen *Mini-Boss: Eon *Enemies: Squid Monsters, Eon's goons, Lichorians Ben arrives at United Kingdom, Final Level: Washington D.C.: *Bosses: Lord Ricoronis (huge form with Eunice's dangerous powers, similar to his father's original series form) *Mini-Boss: Conduit Edwards *Enemies: Lucubra Squid Monsters, Estorica Ben confronts enemies in D.C., Trivia: ??? Category:Video Games Category:Ben 10